Run away
by water.colored.angel
Summary: what instead of Chloe going to the Lyle house she ran away from home and meets three people. A Tall, dark hair, green eyed boy. A blond spiky hair boy, and a bitchy girl with curly black hair. give it a shot and tell me if it is any good. Chloe and Derek!
1. the run and strangers

**An~ i don't own Darkest Power. Kelly Armstrong does.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe POV

I'm so fed up being alone all the time with a nanny. what am i to my dad and aunt Lauren. I'm done. i went over to my bed and dumped my backpack of the contents. I took it over to my dresser and took out some of my clothes and stuffed them in my bag. i grabbed a coat and put it in my backpack. there was some knocks coming from my door.

"Chloe, your going to be late if you don't hurry up!" the nanny yelled through my door.

"I'm coming!" i said with a fake smile. i zipped my backpack up and slung it over my back. i opened the door and ran down stairs to the front door and walked out with a knowing smile. i pretend to walk towards the school but when I'm eye shot away from home i turned and ran. i walked for awhile, i don't know where i am anymore. i just kept walking. there was an alley way and i thought that would be a good place to sit and rest. no one i knew was going to see me. Then there was three people standing there, Two boys and a girl. they looked mean.

"aw what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this. don't want to be a snobby brat anymore?" The girl said. She had black, short, curly hair.

"what does it matter?" I spat at her. the one boy looked to be Asian, he had blond spiky hair. The other one was tall, really tall. he had shaggy black hair. He had emerald green eyes that looked like they were endless. "i-i uh." i stuttered like an idiot.

"what we going to do, Derek?" the boy asked the tall green eyed boy.

"she looks innocent, give her a choice either join us or get hurt." he looked me over, i covered my chest with my arms. a grin crept over his face."so what will it be girl?"

"I-i-i"

"quit S-s-stuttering!" the girl yelled."ugh such a little kid."

"oh shut up Tori! your so obnoxious!" The boy with spiky blond hair.

"Make me Simon!" Tori yelled.

"both of you shut up!" Derek glared at them," come on girl, what's your name?"

"Chloe. I"then i looked past them and i could see a girl being killed. she looked like she was screaming but i heard no sound. I point over there and scream "OMG! That girl is being killed." i could feel tears slowly going down my cheeks. They looked over.

"There's no one over there." Tori said.

"b-b-but i saw it." i exclaimed.

"She is one of us. she's a SN. She is a necromancer." Derek said with no emotion.

"that would explain her s-s-stuttering and seeing the dead." Tori said.

"So i guess we are going to have her tag along." Simon said and Derek nodded.

"Come on Chloe." Derek motioned me to follow him. i slowly followed. i felt a connection with this tall, green eyed guy. so weird.

"where are you going?" i asked him.

"Does it matter? you were just running away, right?" Derek retorted. i just nod and follow. we walk for a long time and then we were standing in front of an old house. they walk through the door while i just stand at the drive way."you coming or just stand there?" Derek asked. i run up to him and followed him in. there was only one couch and lots of dust. there was a pile of blankets and pillows.

"is this were you live?" i looked up at Derek.

"yup, not your cozy home?" Tori said. "should of thought about staying home or going to school instead of going down the alley. just to think if you would of missed that one little alley you would be alone." i looked down i could feel the heat on my face and the tears building up ready to spill. Derek walked over to the couch and plopped down. Simon went upstairs. Tori left the room. leaving me with Derek alone. he patted the spot beside him on the couch. i slowly sat down beside him.

"Chloe, have you ever heard about super naturals?" he asked me.

"No. Why would I?" i asked.

"well, you see. you can see the dead." he started to explain but got interrupted by me.

"I do not see ghost!"

"Yes you can! if you don't see ghosts than what did you see in the alley way?" he looked like he was about to explode.

"I-i-i-it." i started to stutter.

"Exactly! it was a ghost! if you don't have any proof you can't support your answer!" he yelled at me like i was an idiot.

"You don't have any proof that i was not making it up!" i retorted.

"then you are a pretty frickin' actress! i did not know that actress could act so frickin' scarred, ready to cry and run the other way!" he yelled at me. i could feel the heat on my face and the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. No i was not going to cry! i always cry! Not this time!

"And i did not know you got off by making younger girls cry and feel like a dumb ass and trying to scare them into believing in ghosts!" i flinched.

"i-i-it's not like that! I'm trying to help you! But oh no! don't ever believe the one that tries to help you!" He was red with anger. He stood up to go out of the room to leave, when the door was kicked in. i saw a tall man dressed in all black with the word...

* * *

**I tried to improve it for the people who did not like the last ending. And thanks to the people that took time to review it and tell me what i should do to improve it. i already am working on the second chapter! :) so thanks to everyone!you guys are very loved! **


	2. stranger danger

**AN~don't own Darkest powers! btw thank you my lovely reviewers!**

**

* * *

**_i saw a tall man dressed in all black with the word..._Edison Group stitched on it. That made Derek run to me and grab my wrist and yank me towards the kitchen. who ever this person was he was after us.

"Stop and give up! you have Chloe Saunders and other run a ways, Derek, project 112!" The man yelled with a thunderous voice but we were long gone from the room.

"Simon, Tori code red!" Derek yelled loud enough any one in the house would hear it. i heard a loud crack. i looked around to look for what made the noise until i felt searing pain in my wrist. Derek must of heard it too, because he stopped long enough to put me on his back so i did not have pressure on my wrist. i held onto him with the hand that did not have the broken wrist. i had the broken one between him and me. i felt the tears run down my cheeks. they were the silent kind.

He ran through the doors and into the back alley. we ran past houses and trees. they all look a blur from the shocking speed we were going. After about a minute i heard sirens following us. Derek swore. but i did not catch what he said, just knowing it was not a nice word. The sirens sound faded after about 5 minutes. i looked back and saw nothing. all of the sudden Derek stopped making my head meet the back of his head. He sat me down on a fallen log. he laid his hoodie on the ground, revealing a muscles shirt. Wow and it actually looked really good. now i would actually not voice this opinion.

"I'm sorry" he says without looking at me. he looked up and saw something, he moved over towards me, and did something really shocking he wiped my tear away and hugged me. i was in shock, i slowly hugged him back. He slowly retreated. he looked down at my wrist and had an expression i could not read. "does...does it hurt?" it was numb now. i shook my head. i looked down and saw it was a deep purple and black.

"What's going on? Who were those guys chasing us?" i asked. "What's going to happen? what about Simon and Tori?"

"Calm down. They are the Edison Group. they want us dead. we are failed experiments. now will you believe me? that you are a necromancer." he asked his questions as an answer to mine. i was scared, i've only lived for 15 years! i don't want to die! i must of said these out loud. "your are not going to die! i won't."he cut himself off. "your not going to die. just, just don't worry about it. and anyways it's late now so lay down on my hoodie and get some sleep, i will stay on watch." i did not realize it until he said something about it being dark and i looked around and it was pitch black. i did as he said. he started a small fire near where i was laying, so i was warm.

* * *

(later that night)

i woke up to hear some grunts and puking noises. i looked around and saw i figure hunched over by the tree line. He yelled in pain, i knew who it was. Derek. i ran over there with the hoodie not knowing what to expect but a sick Derek. i sat down beside him on my knees. "a-are you okay?"

He grunted in surprise of hearing my voice so close to him. "g-get" he hacked up."Get away from me! you could get hurt!"

"Get hurt? your the one that is sick." i said.

"I'm transforming!" he yelled at me with a tint of worry in it.

"Into what?"i asked totally confused.

"Into" He coughs."into a werewolf." i just now notice that under his skin stuff was moving. i was scared, but not for myself but for him.

"I'm...I'm going to stay and help you." i said trying to sound brave. He looks over at me with a small smile. then looks back down and pukes again. then everything went still and he fell on his side. i was worried "Are you okay?" i heard heavy breathing and i scooted closer to him, and put my hand on his side. he jumped but i kept rubbing his side telling him he was going to be okay.

"Thank you." was all he said and he got back up and walked me over towards where i was sleeping. i laid back down but i was not for sleeping i was worried about everyone now. "Good night." then i swear just before i fell asleep i heard him say the four letter word.

* * *

(early morning)

i woke up to the bright sun that i wish could go away so i could catch more Z's. i looked around remembering the last couple of hours and making me panic where Derek was and if he was okay. but then i spotted him sleeping in a sitting position. i smiled at the way he looked. but i still can't believe I'm a nico, neco, necoram, oh Necromancer! i could apparently see dead people.

Derek was waking up. He opened his eyes and i could see he was sore from how he slept last night plus he was sick for some part of the night.

"we need to get up and find the others." he said with a big yawn. god yawns were contagious. i nodded and stood up. i stretched up to touch the skies and then low to touch the ground. i look up over at Derek, he was starring at me.

"okay so how are we suppose to find Simon and Tori?" i asked wolf boy.

"i can find them."

"yeah sure. i will just follow you." i lean down and grab his hoodie that i slept on last night and handed him it. he shook it and dirt and leaves fell off it. he slipped into it and then we started walking. we walked for about an hour and we are just now walking into a clearing with big rocks and a little river on the other side of the clearing. i could see that there was two figures leaning down towards the water.

"Hey Tori and Simon!" i yell without thinking. Derek looked down at me like i just cussed. the two figures stood up and turned. They were both boys. the one really really tall and the other was a little shorter than Derek. The tall one hand midnight black curly hair cut short, with brown eyes. the short one had bleach blond hair with blue eyes. The tall one had a smirk on.

"What do we have here?"the tall one said with a deep voice."is it a mutt and his little bitch?" Derek growled. i was scared stiff. the short was chuckled.

"I think so Lenny. she smells really good. you can take care of the mutt and i will hold onto the girl." he smirked at me. i moved behind Derek.

"I don't think that is fair, Shrimp. But after i get rid of the mutt i get a turn with the girl." Derek growled at them with anger. Lenny jumped toward Derek and threw him a few feet from where he was standing. Shrimp was walking towards me and i turned to get ready to run, but he grabbed my bad wrist making me yelp and threw me to the ground with a thud. i turned around and Shrimp was starting to pull my jeans down i was kicking but he still was making a little progress. Then Derek ran into Shrimp's side making him yelp and back away.

"GET AWAY!" he yelled at them. Lenny stood there and glared at him.

"im going to get some of her one way or another." Lenny said. then he ran towards Derek and pushes him to the ground. Shrimp hurries back over to me and leans down to undo the button and zipper and i kick him in the chin. he looked down at me with rage.

"I tried to be nice now it is going to be rough!" he yelled at me and ripped my pants down by the feet. I Scream and Derek punched Shrimp as hard as he could in the head. Shrimp fell to a thud.

"You Fucking killed him!" Lenny yelled. i could see shrimp stand up and started to move upwards toward the sky and disappear. when i looked down back at the field only Derek was there. Lenny fled and took Shrimp's body with him. i looked at Derek and saw his face was red. i looked down at myself and see that my jeans are around my knees. i quickly pulled them back up and felt my face redden. i stood up and looked over at Derek.

"so we should keep looking for them?" i say without stuttering.

"uh yeah." He starts to walk and i follow him.

* * *

**so was that any good? please review.**


	3. bad luck

**AN~ Don't own DP! **

**Sorry that this has not been updated in a while.**

**

* * *

**Chloe POV

We've been walking for hours now. we were following a little river thing.

"ugh! Can we take a break? my feet are killing me!" i cried. he suddenly stopped making me run in to him, again.

"Will you quit crying we will take a break. they should be here some where." He said. We sat down by the little river. i kept looking over at him but making sure he did not catch me peeking. what was this i was feeling for him? could it be..? NO! never!

"uh, i got a question. What are super naturals?" i asked. he looked a tiny bit confused.

"well, its, uh any one that's not human." he said but it sounded more like a question. "uh, your a necromancer. you can rise the dead and see ghosts."

"I-i-i can't s-s-see ghosts." i stuttered.

"yes you can. now quit acting like you don't." He yelled at me. I could feel the tears that were building up in the corners of my eyes.

"I don't have to take this crap from you!" I yell at him. I turn and run as fast as my legs could take me. The trees started to blur as I past them. I just keep running and running. I can't tell if he was following me or not over my heavy panting. After a few minutes I started to slow down. I tripped over a rock and felt myself fly into the earth's muddy ground. Mud made it's way into my mouth and between my fingers. I knew i had gotten hurt, I could feel It on my leg.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that he did not follow me. It kind of made me feel sad and lonely. I look down at my leg and see that I had scraped my leg on a sharp rock. I had a huge gush in my leg and it was bleeding. "Now I'm hurt and all alone! How can things possibly get any worse." Rain started to fall. "Oh come on!" Cue the thunder and lighting. "Great, just great!" i cry out. I rip my T-shirt sleeve and tied it around the cut. I slowly stand up with the support of a Tree trunk. I start to hobble trying to find a place to be safe from the nature that was out to get me. I found a clump of old trees that were supporting each other.

"would it be a wise choice to use old trees or should I keep going?" I ask myself. It was better to hear myself talk than the silence that was killing me. Weirdly enough I was starting to miss Derek. "Why did he not follow me?" i ask myself quietly. I hobble over to the trees and slide down one. This was not my day.

"Derek." I call his name. "i miss you." i whisper to myself. i could feel my tears starting to run down my cheeks. "I don't want to be alone!" i cry out. "Derek! Derek!" i call out his name. He was not coming after me. I felt completely alone in this world. i lay my head back on the tree. might as well get a bit of sleep.

* * *

(morning)

The sun light was shining down on me. It had quit raining sometime around midnight, but the ground was still muddy. My leg was muddy and reddish brownish from the blood, but luckily it quit bleeding. I undid the the sleeve from my leg. It was sore but it was somewhat healed. I slowly raised from the ground. I was just limping now. I walked and found a clearing and there was the little river!

"Oh my god yes!" i squeal in joy. i run slash hop over to the stream. I found a spot where i could sit down and clean up. The water was cold! it made me shiver but at least I was getting clean! i slid into the stream. It was not very deep, it only came up to mid thigh. Once i was all clean i started to get out. Then I saw a figure at the tree line, it started to walk towards me. within minutes my fear became joy. It was him!

"Derek? I'm so happy to see you!" I squeal and climb my way out of the stream and i was standing in front of him with my arms around him. "I've had the worst luck known to man until this morning! I have a huge cut in my leg, I was stuck in the thunder and lighting, I also was so muddy, and i was all alone!" i gush out.

"uh, your okay now?" he asked. i felt kind of hurt and I backed away from him. I don't know what I was expecting him to say. I just turn and walk a little bit away from him. I sat down next to the stream and let my feet dangle in the water. "um, did I say the wrong thing?" He asked like an idiot.

"just leave me alone." I said without looking at him. i could feel the tears lightly run down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I don't even like him. I did not want him to see me cry so I did what every sensible teen girl did, get in the water and splash my face with some water.

"Chloe what's wrong?" He asked. I could hear him getting closer to me.

"nothing." i said hoping my voice did not crack. I hated the fact I was even crying. I don't even know why I was crying.

"Chloe please tell me." he pled. I turn around and look up at him.

"Nothing is wrong! why would there be something wrong?" I yell at him.

"Chloe, I don't know what's wrong. please tell me." He kept pleading.

"I don't know what's wrong! I don't know anything!" The tears just kept flowing. He moved to the edge and sat there. "I truly don't know why I'm crying."

"I'm sorry Chloe." was all he said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I know you are crying about something I did."

"I-i-i don't know what I was expecting you to do! I just wanted you to tell me everything was going to be okay and that you..." I could not finish it because it scared me, it truly scared me.

"That I what?"

"That y-y-you, never mind!" i gave up and swam to the opposite side that Derek was on.

"That I like you?" he asked.

"I-i-i know it's stupid."

"It is." now that hurt. "you should like Simon not me."

"But I.."

"Chloe, I can hurt you. He can't hurt you." he moved and swam over to sit beside me.

"But is Simon you?"

"Chloe i really want you but I would hurt you."

"I don't care."

"But I do!"

"Why can't you be with me when we both want it?" i ask.

"Because life is cruel." he answered. i move with luck I surprised him. I was straddling his lap. My mouth was on his. He pushed me off his lap and back beside him but for that brief second I felt so happy and knew he wanted it as much as me. "Chloe no. You could get hurt."

* * *

**how do you like it? idk so far if I'm liking it. if you guys like it then i will keep writing if not then I'm going to give it up.**


	4. AN sorry

sorry this is not a chapter! I don't know what to do with this 8( should i make Derek go with Chloe or should he be stubborn? or one of you people can have it, or write your versoin, just tell me so i can give the others a link.

**YOU GUYS HAVE SOME POWER NOW USE IT! **(please use your power)


	5. fine

**AN~ Don't own DP. Okay so this story is now my top priority since Kiss me love me is done, well mostly done.  
Also I know that Chloe and Derek have been mostly ooc, I APOLIGIZE for that. From here on I'm going to try really hard to make them seem more Chloey and Dereky.  
I reread the last chapter...wow, that wasn't my best chapter. This one will be, hopefully, better.**

* * *

**(It's night, somehow)**

""F-fine." I say standing up with a smirk playing on my face just knowing that he had some feelings towards me. "Let's go Mr. Souza." I look down to see Derek looking stunned. I start walking away, stop and look back. Raising slowly and shook his head to himself just followed. "Lead us to the others please."

"Mmhm." He just murmurs and leads us towards where we had been using as a camp site. I sit down on a log as Derek starts a fire. Closing my eyes I feel my cheeks warm as I replay the events that had just occurred this morning and evening. _'oh God. That was an awful things that I said and did.' _Once the fire got going I scooted closer to the fire warming my arms.

"Let me see the cut." Derek say snapping me out of my thoughts. I just nod as I pull up my pants legging up over my knee. My cut had cleaned up some in the stream but it still wasn't completely healed. "Does it hurt?"

"N-not really. I-I'm s-sorry about this m-morning and y-yesterday and how baby-ish I have b-been a-acting." I apologize. He just nods as he pokes and prods my wound that is no long a big gapping hole but a small circular wound. He rips his sleeve and ties around my leg similar to how I had mine last night.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep and get some rest. We're moving out to find Simon tomorrow." He plays it off as cool and calm.

"W-what about y-you?" I ask. "I-I'm not s-sleepy." I say trying to stifle a yawn. "How about you get some sleep?" He gave a small laugh.

"Nah, you need it more." He says. I just shake my head and walk over by a tree where I would stay warm but I won't be to close. I curl into a ball wrapping my arms around my legs.

I close my eyes but I can't stop replaying all the events that took place within the two or three days that I have left home. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I would have guessed I only had slept for an hour or two. It was still dark out. The fire was still crackling, I roll over so I was facing the fire. I rub my eyes and see Derek standing looking out into the forest.

"D-D-Derek?" I yawn as I struggle to sit up. He jumps and whips around to see me sitting.

"Chloe?" He gasps. "What is it?" He looks somewhat worried.

"Get some sleep. I got some, now it's your turn." I offer with a smile. I stand and walk over and sit next to him. We just sit there for a few minutes just watching the fire crackle.

"What time is it?" I ask quietly.

Few more minutes pass before he answers, "Around five. Want to start our hike?"

"S-sure." I answer stifling another yawn. He stands and puts out the fire with some dirt. I stand up and stretch my arms and legs. I look over at Derek who I'm guessing that he was looking at me quickly whips his head around to looking the opposite way.

"Ready?" Derek says kicking the logs around to make it less noticeable that we had been here. I walk towards him, following him down the trail. I just hum a little tune to myself as we walk.

"So, Chloe why did you run away from home?" Derek ask probably just to make small talk but I just shrug my shoulders to it.

"B-because I was a-alone. If not all of the time then just a good majority. My father is a big business man and my mom died a few years ago. My aunt watches me but she usually tries to block me out. I-I wanted t-to be wanted but I j-just didn't feel l-like I w-was. I knew my dad did love me but after my mom died he pretty much busied himself into his work." After my whole story I felt like I could cry. I felt like a baby, a selfish little baby. I was met with a long silence.

"Wow. That sucks." He mumbles. "We're close to them. Just a few more minutes and we'll be there." Just as he says this we walk out of the forest and see a small fire. The sun was still not quite up but just enough that we could see a silhouette of a person sitting next to the fire. I stay a few feet behind Derek as we walked closer to the person. Once we were just a few feet away the boy turned reveling it was Simon.

"Hey! Tori wake up." Simon shook Tori, who was laying next to the log sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and looked up and saw us.

"Hey they back. Thought we lost you two." Tori says sleepily. "Nice to see ya' girly."

"Yeah," I mumble and walk with Derek and sit next to the fire on a log adjacent from Simon's log. I sat between Derek and Simon.

"How was your time alone?" Simon ask with hints of jealousy. I bit my bottom lip.

"Interesting." Derek said as he tries to get warm by the fire. I nod.

"Well it's nice to see you Chloe." Simon smiles at me as his hand slowly creeps over so it's touching mine. I can't help but to smile at the irony of this.

"N-nice to see you too Simon." I say. Maybe Derek was right, maybe I should give Simon a chance. So I turn to face him and give him a big smile. Which makes his face tint a pinkish.

"Um I should go look around for some more wood. Do you wanna come with Chloe?" Simon asks. I bite my lip and nod. He stood up and I follow in suit. Once we were far enough that Simon breaks the silence. "So Chlo, what do ya' like to do for fun?"

"Watch movies and I was writing a small movie script. I want to become a movie director." I smile as I share my hopes of the future if I get that far in life. He smiles as he walks closer to me and goes in to hold my hand. I allow him to hold it but not to interlace our fingers. It felt nice that someone wanted me. I look over my shoulder to see if Derek had noticed. But sadly he wasn't even looking this way so I sigh to myself. Fine, forget him. Simon is nicer anyway.

* * *

**I'm hoping this is better than the last few chapters. Please R&R!**


	6. who?

**AN~ Don't own DP. **

**Ugh, I can't win with you people...sorry ignore that. I know Chloe is being mean to Simon but just keep reading and reviewing please.**

* * *

We've been walking around for a couple of days now and haven't found much more. Simon and I have been getting closer but I still couldn't shake away the feelings I had for Derek**. **We were on a trail right now, going through another forest, shocker right? Simon was walking next to me trying to get my attention but I couldn't look away from Derek's back.

"Chloe." Simon says. I look over at him and force a smile on.

"Yeah Simon?" I ask.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" He asks.

"Off course I have." I lie.

"Sure." He mutters. I sigh, I haven't been being fair to Simon. I need to break up with him but if I did I don't know if they would let me stay in the group. Derek's been trying to act normal about this. That's when I accidentally run into Derek's back. I step back and quickly apologize. He shrugs it off.

"We need to go into this town." He says leading us off the trail and onto a road.

"Do we have any money left?" Tori asks.

"I have some money and a credit card that we could use." I said.

"We can't use credit cards, it'll leave a paper trail." Derek wasn't long before we were walking on a sidewalk instead of road. The town was small but seemed like a place that didn't have too many visitors.

"She's here Simon." Derek mutters to Simon.

"She who?" Simon asks confused. Derek looks at him.

"Her, you'll remember when we see her." Derek says as we walks down an alley way we see a girl, teenager. She had caramel colored skin, brown wavy hair and bright brown eyes. She looked at Simon and her face seemed to glow.

"S-Simon?" She cokes out. But before Simon could even nod she had ran the distance, and between Tori and Derk and wrapped her arms around Simon. I quickly move away from them. At first Simon was shocked but quickly hugged her. The hug seemed like it would go on forever.

I lean over to Derek and whisper, "Who's she?"

"Simon's lost girlfriend Rae." Derek's words sparked a thought in my head. Derek said lost girlfriend not ex-girlfriend. Simon seemed to realize that I was still around. He quickly breaks the hug and steps back and looks ashamed.

"R-Rae I thought y-you had..." He trails the last part.

"I had escaped and was looking for you." She cries. Simon looks at me and back at her.

"Rae, I didn't know you were still alive and it's been a long time so I got with Chloe." He says. Rae seemed shocked then turns and looks at me. She was now crying but the look she gave me clearly states she wishes I would just vanished. I quickly put my hands up in a defensive pose.

"I-I'm sorry." I mutter. "I-I see h-how m-much you guys l-like each other. I-I shouldn't be the one standing between two lovers. Simon, Rae can be your girlfriend." Simon mouths me a thank you.

"Thank you!" Rae cries and quickly hugs me and then go back to Simon. "I really do love him. Thank you Chloe." I smiled thinking that I both didn't hurt Simon's feelings and reunited a love. Now I didn't feel too bad.

"You're too nice." Tori whispers to me as we start to walk again. It was getting much darker now.

"We need to find a place to crash at and I'm not sleeping on the ground again." Tori states.

"Agreed." Derek says. Derek leads us to a motel. Simon pulls Derek off to the side and whispers to him. Derek groans but nods. I wonder what they were talking about.

"Oh, Chloe thanks again." Rae smiles. Simon walks back over to us but Derek goes and talks to the motel clerk. He comes back and looks between us.

"Well since we are low on cash we got two rooms. Unfortunately since someone want's a 'reunion' Tori and Chloe," he sighs and continues, "And me are going to have to share a room."

"What?" Tori asks completely in shock. I felt my cheeks warm a bit and I curse mentally to myself to stop blushing.

"You two share a bed and I get mine." Derek orders.

"We get a reunion?" Rae asks Simon. She was blushing. I mentally shudder at the thought of their reunion. She was leaning into Simon's hug. He nods. Simon holds his hand up towards Derek.

"Key please." Simon says. Derek shuddered.

"At least get condoms. We can't offered Rae getting pregnant." Derek says handing Simon the key. Simon smirks.

"Will do. Here, you can get ready." Simon says handing the key to Rae. Simon walks back to town. Rae smiles and turns.

"See you guys in the morning. Maybe." She says as she walks towards their room.

"Ewe. Somethings I could go without knowing." Tori says.

"Agreed." Derek and I say at the same time. I look up at him and he tries not to look at me. Was I that big of a pain? Yeah I admit I was a bitch for dating his brother to spite him but still. I fold my arms in front of me as Tori led us to our bed room. Tori sad down on her bed. The room had two beds and reminded me of something from the hippie era with its shag carpet and pink walls. The comforters were big and had a flower print adding to the hippie thought. The room had a couch I walk over and sit on the couch. It was more of a love seat than a couch.

"I can just sleep on the couch." I offer.

"Good idea!" Tori smiles. She was just agreeing so she could have her own bed. Derek was sitting on his bed. He glances at me then back down. I felt a pang of hurt inside me. Ugh, I feel horrible but the only reason I went with Simon was because Derek said to and that he didn't like me. My plan of making him jealous had obviously backfired. I curl up on the couch and bury my face into the corner between the armrest and the back of the couch. This is my own damn fault. I just can't win.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN~I still don't own DP series. Okay, so it's been a looong time since the last chapter sorry for that. **

**Before I continue is it okay if I change the rating to m, I have some yummy ideas for this story *evil smirk***


	8. Chapter 8

**AN~I still don't own DP series.**

**Don't worry this isn't the rated m stuff.  
**

* * *

I wake up way before either of them did. I sit up on the couch, a blanket slides down and piles up on my lap. One of them must of put the blanket on me. My guess it was Tori. I've figure Derek would rather me dead than have to spend any more time with me. I push the blanket off my lap and stand up. I tippy-toe to the door and slowly turn the knob. I take a quick peak behind me to make sure Tori and Derek were both a sleep. Tori was sprawled out on her bed snoring happily, Derek was facing the opposite way than me so the only thing I could see was his silhouette slowly dipping down when he breaths.

I slip out silently into the night and close the door behind me. I was fully clothed, sadly in the same clothes as the first day. I walk around to the back of the motel.

"Who are you?" A voice calls from the forest the surrounds the back of the motel. I squint my eyes to try to find this figure that called out at me.

"Who are you?" I ask louder. I walk towards the forest, a figure seems to form at the line of the forest. It was a boy, my age I would guess. It was to dark to get too many details, though. I bite my bottom lip and then walk closer.

"I'm Vincent," The boy says as he smirks. "Now will you tell me your name?" I step closer to the forest and soon I was only a foot away from the forest line.

"I-I'm Chloe," I say.

"Walk with me pretty little Chloe," He says with a playful smile.

"Okay," I walk into the forest and the boy starts to run. I follow him without thinking. I almost repeatedly trip over the overgrown roots and mud. I grasp a branch that I almost get hit in the face by. I hold onto the branch to keep me up right.

"V-Vincent?" I call out. Within a single breath's second he was up in my face with bright red eyes.

"You're a pretty stupid necromancer to follow me in here." His voice was ragged like sharp pieces of glass. It felt like he could cut me with his words. "How couldn't you tell that I'm ghost? I ran through trees and never tripped over any of the roots." I hear a loud crunch and whip my head around to see a large figure walking towards me.

"That won't save you, I'll follow you and torment you." His voice is sharp. His lips contort into a wicked smile.

"No!" I scream, "Go away!" I shove my arms towards the ghost. His face contorts into a painful twist than he vanished.

"Chloe," Someone calls out. I let out a yelp and twist around and see Derek. I could see the worry in his eyes. He walks closer but stops putting a few steps between us. I hug myself preparing for him to yell at me.

"I kno-" I start but of course he interrupts me.

"No! Obviously you don't know!" He yells at me. I shudder but I didn't step back like I really wanted to. "Chloe, quit following ghosts!"

"I'm sorry!" I yell at him. My eyes dart from his face for a second and then I look back up at him. "I'm sorry you have to put up with a girl you'd rather have never met in the first place. I'm sorry I'm such a little spoiled brat in your eyes that you'd rather not have to put up with."

After a couple of minutes of silence he finally breaks it by saying, "T-That's not true."

"You truly could have fooled me. You avoid me as much as you could possibly can." I say looking down. Sticks snap and suddenly his hands are holding my upper arms. I look up and his face is inches from mine.

"That's. Only. Because. I'm. Dangerous." He says it slowly trying to make it sink into me. Even as he says it I could see a war raging inside him through his eyes.

"You're not dangerous." I whisper softly. My eyes flicker across his face trying to soak in this moment and trying to get a better grasp of his emotions. But as normal he kept his emotions masked.

"You barely know me." He barks back.

"You're not dangerous. I can feel it, I don't know why. But I can." All of that was the complete truth. "Intimidating? Hell yes." I give a weak laugh. "Dangerous? No." His dark green eyes flicker across my face. The only noise was we made were us breathing.

"I-I" He stutters. I bite my bottom lip trying to figure out how to make him believe me. "Even if I wasn't dangerous, we're on the run! We can't!"

"Oh, oh, but let me get this straight, we can't but your perfect brother Simon can have a girlfriend. And right about now they doing the deed in the room right next to our room." I probably passed a line on that one but come on! This was ridicules. He does shudder at the thought of his brother doing it with Rae.

"Chloe, please stop arguing." He begs me. I felt a terrible pang run through me. I instantly felt terrible.

"Don't make me say it again," I beg him. I couldn't help to say sorry once again. Then with no warning his lips were pressing against mine. But as soon as it came it was gone again. My eyes beg for more as I try to catch my breath. He leans down and kisses my neck.

"We can't," he whispers against my neck. His hands slip off my arms and down on my hips. My arms slip around his neck.

"Then why?" I whisper as he licks my neck.

"I'm not strong enough to step away," he admits. "Tell me to back off." It was more of a demand.

"I-I," a moan escapes my lips as he sucks on my neck.

"Now," he practically begs me. His lips travel back up and he was looking into my eyes. I swallow the growing lump in my throat.

"Derek," I whisper on my lips. A pure joyful look passes over his face when I simply say his name. "I can't."

* * *

**I hope this is getting better to read. I'm trying to make them both sound more like their actual character. Please tell me if you like it so far! **

**I think next chapter will be changed rating to M. I'll give you a warning.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN~I still don't own DP series.  
**

***sigh* I've finally decided, I'm keeping it rated T.  
**

* * *

His face was inches away from mine. I swallow the growing lump in my throat. I know I should tell him to back off but something inside begged for me not to. With a sigh I brought my hands down to his shoulders.

"Derek, we can't." I whisper. He almost smiles at this but he keeps his face solid and softly stood back up. "But please don't be cold to me any more." He nods. Neither of us talked for a while, we just stood there looking at the other. My hands were still on his shoulders, his were still on my hips.

"I shouldn't have lost my cool there." He says softly.

"You didn't hurt me. All we really did there was kiss," I said innocently.

"I left a mark on your neck." He said moving one of his hands from my hip and softly touch my neck were the hickey now resides. I bite my bottom lip.

"It didn't hurt getting it." I say truthfully. He shakes his head.

"Chloe, I'll stop being cold but we can't just fool around." He was being serious. I couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm good with that plan." I said softly. Truthfully, I'm actually kind of glad we didn't go all the way. Not only would I ache but it would have been dirty since we were outside.

"Let's go back before it gets to late. The sun will be coming up soon." He says killing the silence. I nod my head. His hand that had been on my hips slides off, the one that had been touching the hickey slides down my arm. I grab his hand so he could lead me back out of the forest. I truly am happy he followed me because I would have been lost. There were no trails, no sign to get back to where I came from. He carefully moves the branches out of the way so I could pass without getting anymore scratches. Once we were out of the forest he looks back down at me.

"Take a shower then we can bandage the cuts." He says. I nod and we walk back into the motel room. I slip into the bathroom and turn on the water. As the shower heats up I strip out of my clothes, I turn towards the mirror and look at my neck. Derek did leave a pretty big hickey on my neck. My fingers gingerly touches the outline. My cheeks heat up from the memory. I shake my head and walk over to the shower.

I take my shower, let me tell you the hot water felt like a little piece of heaven to me. I scrub the dirt from my hair and body. I love the little bottles of shampoo and the body wash come in, they're adorable. Once I am done I turn off the shower and step out of the shower. They gave us one single fluffy towel. I dry myself off and then look at my clothes.

"Shoot, I knew I would forget something," I quietly yell at myself. I had lost my backpack somewhere and now I only had the single set of clothing. I shudder as I slip my clothes on, they felt gross. They stunk and looked gross. I open the door and walk back into the room.

"As much as I don't want to agree with Tori on this, but we really do need to get new clothes." I say looking over at Derek. He was lying on the bed with his arm over his face. He doesn't respond. I bit my bottom lip and then I heard his snores. They were softer than Tori's so I had to listen harder. I sigh and plop down on the couch. I stretch my body out on the couch and then I curl up into a ball. I close my eyes only wanting to rest them but then I pass out.

* * *

**Please give me pretty reviews so I can improve and hopefully make everyone happier.**


End file.
